


Loki's Punishment

by CheshireSparrowe



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Flash Fic, Implied Non-Con, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSparrowe/pseuds/CheshireSparrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Loki's captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Punishment

“You know...” The man spoke softly, gazing down at his prisoner with a cruel smile. “I’ve often heard people project themselves onto others.”

Loki lunged forward, the chains suddenly taught, only barely retraining him. The muzzle also barely held him back, the man spoke enough with his eyes as it was. Eyes that were glaring hatefully at the man who held him captive, promising swift retribution should he escape his bonds. The captor wasn’t afraid. Though the chains seemed close to breaking, they would hold, they had held worse things than this man in their time, and no doubt they would hold more in the future.

“So perhaps it is not the humans that are made to be ruled, who crave subjugation...” Chains rattled as Loki once again attempted to strike, and the one who held him captive laughed. He stepped forward, cold smirk still upon his lips, to whisper a single word into the would-be King’s ear.

“Kneel.”


End file.
